


Day Thirty: Combined AU Challenge

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [11]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Daryl gets a fake last name, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: Daryl's to become the new king upon his 21st birthday, but before he can, he must choose a suitable partner. His childhood friend and guardian Venom feels very jealous at the prospect. Should he confess and possibly jeopardize his friendship and position? Combination of prompt 7 (childhood friends) and 18 (bodyguard).
Relationships: Daryl/Venom (Guilty Gear)
Series: AUgust/AUtember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722





	Day Thirty: Combined AU Challenge

The young guard clenched his hands tight. The soiree he was supposed to be watching mindfully had become an entirely different beast. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest while he tried scanning for any imminent danger. One of the party guests came up from behind, noticing his anxiety. “We don't have to do this tonight.”

“N-no. We shouldn't put it off any longer.” Hearing the other's voice calmed him a little. “They should know what's going on.” He sighed. “Besides, this whole party is for your announcement, anyway.”

“And I am willing to send them away if they're making you uncomfortable.”

The guard shook his head again. “Please. They have a right to know.” He reached down, seeking a hand for comfort.

-✷✷✷✷✷-

During the Crusades, Europe's leaders met and discussed plans on uniting and finally ending this century-long war. They would develop the foundation of the Allied Kingdom of Illyria, where all European countries would be under the leadership of three kings. Their first appointed leader was Ky Kiske, the pious and brave head of the Knights of the Holy Order. At a young age, he proved to be a master strategist and climbed the ranks within months of his enlistment. He was their shining hope to defeat the Gear named Justice, and agreed to become the high king once the battled quelled.

In their inception, the kingdom reached out to find other powerful warriors, no matter their allegiance or past. Once such mission resulted in the Holy Knights finding and rescuing a child that was being trained as an assassin. The poor boy was to be executed by his Guild for his apparent hatred of murder, but when he was brought in to be trained as a knight, they saw potential. He was quite skilled with any weapon they gave him, like he inherently knew how to use each one to its lethal extent. But instead of the isolation and minimum contact at the Assassin Guild thrived on, they made sure to raise him with care. And in return, they would assign him to his main position:

To be the guardian of the branch family's eldest son.

The boy was dressed in his cadet uniform, white hair done up in a ponytail to show part of his face. The royal guards escorted him to the home of the Delaine family, where he would live and work. They were greeted by an older woman with the prettiest strawberry blonde hair the boy had ever seen. “Welcome! You must be Venom. Please, come in. We've been waiting for you.”

She stepped aside to show the rather massive sitting room. He thought the palace was massive but this place felt even larger somehow. Her husband helped one of their servants bring out a few refreshments while a teenager with equally pretty strawberry blonde hair sat himself down. “I am Madeline Kiske-Delaine, and this is my husband Jean-Michel, and our son Daryl.”

The other boy waved Venom over. “ _Bonjour_.”

“It's nice to meet you, Lord Daryl,” Venom responded, walking over.

“ _Lord_ Daryl? You can call me Daryl. I'm only fifteen,” He chuckled and stood up. “I do appreciate the politeness.” He noticed just how much shorter Venom was. Perhaps he'll grow in time. “How old are you, Venom?”

Venom stood there with a very blank look. He wasn't sure, honestly. He had been with the Guild for two years before his rescue, but before that he had no real record. “I...”

“He's around thirteen, my Lord.” One of the guards interrupted. “Being a former Guild operative, his exact age is unknown.”

“Guild?” Daryl quirked and eyebrow and gave Venom a once-over again. So despite how small and slim he appeared, the boy was well trained even before he became part of the Illyrian guard. “Well, then. I believe you will make a fine bodyguard.”

“Yes, Daryl.” Venom's tone was so meek and quiet. “I promise to protect you to the best of my ability.”

That made Daryl smile, though he was wondering if it was wise to assign a boy such a weighted task. His mother interrupted his thoughts. “We'll be having dinner soon. Daryl, why not show Venom his quarters?”

“Ah, yes!” That brightened him up. “You'll be staying in the room next to mine, of course. The staff normally resides in the nearby guest cottages, but you get your own room here.” He beckoned Venom to follow him upstairs.

-✷✷✷✷✷-

Daryl was a bit surprised he was getting his own bodyguard. His family insisted since his cousin Ky was very close to possibly ending this war, and they wanted their boy to be protected. Venom just happened to be recruited at the right time. The guard followed Daryl to their neighboring bedrooms. “This one will be yours. You'll have your own private bathroom, and the staff will take care of your laundry.” He opened the door to a very generous bedroom with some very basic décor and an equally generous bed. It even had a large bookcase with a few books. “We were told you like to read so we included a small selection from the palace's library.”

Venom's never felt so welcomed in his life. Was this how... people outside the Guild lived? He walked over and looked at the books. “I appreciate this.”

“We do want you to be happy, since you will be guarding me and all.” Daryl didn't want a disgruntled teenage bodyguard on his hands. “Dinner should be ready soon. After that, you're free to wander the house and get familiar with it.”

The guard nodded and set down his bag. This new life was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
